His Girl
by Secrets4theunderground
Summary: "One day boy, you gunna find a girl and she will be everything you want and need. When you do finally meet her it will be the happiest day of my old life. Because I know then your dumb little ass will finally grow up!"


**A/N: Ok I just had this idea come into my head after listening to Layla by Eric Clapton (The Acoustic Version). Let me know what you think. This is my first Boondocks story. I hope I didn't destroy it or the characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. So don't sue because my ass is poor as hell!**

**!*!**

My granddad said once when I was younger, "one day boy, you gunna find a girl and she will be everything you want and need. When you do finally meet her it will be the happiest day of my old life. Because I know then your dumb little ass will finally grow up!"

Well my ass is eighteen now an' that girl granddad was talkin bout, well let's just say I found her. She is everythin a nigga could ask fo. She fine as hell with her long curly hair, hips, ass 'an titties…Dayum… ma ass getting all worked up thinkin 'bout her. She keeps ma black ass in check, she cooks, cleans 'an ain't neva tryin to hold a nigga back. She ma ride or die bitch.

Oh an' did I mention… she ma brothers girl?

Yeah my dumb ass gotta fall fo da gurl who got her head shoved so far up ma brothers ass, I'm surprised she ain't suffocated yet. We all livin in granddad's old house together, lookin like sumethin outta Mr. Rogers or sum shit. She moved in a few years ago, after her parents split. She was already datin ma brother, had been since she was sixteen. He snatched her up afta he saw his home boy Cesar starin her down like granddad used to stare down the last piece of Aunt Cookie's peach cobbler.

Outta all ma brothers friends she was the one who neva tried talkin shit to me. She was always der to help ma ass outta trouble in school, 'an even took the rap fo me a few times. She kept me from droppin out 'an even stayed by ma side when I got stabbed when we went to Chi fo Aunt Cookies funeral. When granddad got sick she moved in 'an helped take care of his old ass. Then one night I was up watchin BET 'an she comes downstairs cryin and shit.

**!*!**

"_Oh, I'm sorry Riley I didn't know anyone was down here…" she stammered. I looked at her 'an shrugged._

"_Wha happened? Ma brother say sum stupid shit again?" I asked. She sighed 'an looked down. I groaned 'an sat up on da couch so she could sit next to me. _

"_It was my fault…" she said softly, sittin down next to me._

"_Riiight…" I said snortin. I know ma brother. His dumbass probably went off bout her new hair or sum shit._

"_No… it was," she stammered. "I told him I was thinking about applying to some of the same colleges as him so we could be together and he went off saying 'You have no business applying to schools that you have no real interest in attending and know nothing about them. Especially since they hold nothing for you.' And he was right I guess…" she said burrin herself in ma chest._

"_Man, don't listen to dat gay ass nigga! He just a hater. His dumb ass should be happy you even wit him, You need a real nigga…" I said tryin my best to stop her soakin my chest. She looked up at me 'an through da dim light from the TV I knew I had made her smile._

"_Y-you r-r-r-really think so…" she mumbled. I nodded 'an rolled ma eyes._

"_Ain't dat what I just said? Ya'll hard of hearin or some shit. Damn… aiight look it's like dis. An if you ever tell anyone I told you dis, I will kill your fake Mariah Carey lookin ass…" I said rubbin ma forehead. "Look, you ain't dat bad. On sum real shit you always der willin to help a nigga out when he needs it 'an you put up wit me 'an ma dumb ass faggy boy brother. If da nigga can't see how good he got it den he really don't deserve ya," I said getting annoyed wit ma brother all over again. _

_Before she could say anything Huey came down the stairs. He saw us on da couch 'an I swear I heard the nigga growl. I just smirked 'an held her tighter. She was starin me down not even realizin her man was in da room. _

"_Riley…" Huey said coolly._

_I rolled ma eyes 'an let her go. She looked to ma brother 'an den looked away. Huey groaned 'an shook his head at her. Da look ma brother gave me I swear da nigga 'an I were bout to have da ultimate nigga moment. Den Jazmine's sniffles knocked us out of it._

"_Yo I'm out… Night Jazzy," I said softly. She hugged me and I bounced. _

**!*!**

Ma ass was sixteen when dat happened 'an not much changed since den. Jazzy still livin here, she go to Lincoln Culinary Institute here in Maryland. She helped me get into college… I know right, ma ass in college. I'm studyin art 'an law, I guess ma arguin skills are gunna be good fo sumthin. Huey is leavin fo DC in a few weeks 'an is talkin bout leavin Jazzy here. Nigga talkin bout "making the world see his vision". What he not realizin is what "his vision" doin to da girl who was willin to give up her own to be wit him.

But I know Jazzy 'an all his dumb faggy ass gotta do is mumble a stupid apology 'an she will forgive his sorry ass. Nigga don't realize what most nigga's would do to have a girl like Jazzy look at dem like she be lookin at him. She dreamin of a fairy tail dat ain't ever gunna happen, at least not wit Huey's stupid ass.

But I'ma keep fightin fo her. Even if her slow ass don't realize it. 'An when his dumbass finally leaves I'll be here fo her. Den hopefully one day she gunna realize dat a real nigga been here fo her all dis time. But fo now I'ma just keep dreamin bout ma brother's girl.

**!*!**

**A/N: Well that's it… I'm sorry if its kinda stupid… Please R&R**

**And don't forget to check out my boondocks challange!**

**Thanks Secrets4theunderground.**


End file.
